


Hunter Monthly: Celebrity Edition

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Hunter Monthly's first ever Celebrity Edition, featuring interviews with not only the Winchesters brothers themselves but also their closest friends and allies.
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was created to look like an actual magazine, with photos and advertisements. However, it just wasn't possible to format the chapters and pages to reflect that here on AO3. Hopefully the interviews and articles themselves are still interesting even without the extras.

**This month we have a real treat for you.**

Everyone has heard of Sam and Dean Winchester--brothers born to destroy the world, who overcame destiny, heaven, and hell to save it instead. But who are they, really? The famed Winchester Gospels give us an overview, but for this issue _Hunter Monthly_ has decided to dig deeper. Join us as we speak with some of the Winchester's closest friends and allies--and the brothers themselves--in our first issue of _Hunter Monthly: Celebrity Edition._

**FEATURES**

**Missouri Moseley** shares a little insight

 **Hot Topics** Part-time hunters--help or hindrance?

 **Sigils and Symbols** Don't leave home without these tried and true protections.

 **Sheriff Jody Mills** reminisces about Sam and Dean--and an old friend, Bobby Singer.

 **Oh, Baby!** Dean reminds us that the Winchester brothers were never, in fact, homeless.

 **Soulmates: Fact or Fiction?** Renowned medium Oliver Pryce helps us talk to Ash, an expert on heaven and it's secrets. 

**Tricks of the Trade** tips and tricks to help things go a little more smoothly

 **Not Without My Brother** Sam and Dean on a lifetime as soulmates.

 **Jack Kline** shows us Sam and Dean's softer side

_For this month only, Hunter Monthly is pleased to offer a special commemorative small batch of Hunter's Helper whisky. It comes in a decorative bottle featuring Sam and Dean Winchester with renowned hunter Bobby Singer. See our full page ad at the back of the issue!_


	2. Missouri Moseley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missouri Moseley, renowned psychic, talks about Sam and Dean Winchester, touching on their troubled past and how their love for each other has gotten them through more than most people can imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @nottheribbons for reading over this chapter. Any mistakes are all mine.

**We here at Hunter Monthly were deeply saddened to hear of the recent tragic death of Missouri Mosley. She and her family have always been respected allies to the hunter community, and she and her gifts will be sorely missed.**

My first interview about the Winchester brothers was with one of their oldest friends and allies. This interview was conducted shortly before Ms. Mosley's untimely death, and our thoughts and sympathies are with her family during this time. 

**Marcy:** Thank you for agreeing to talk to us, Ms. Mosley. May I call you Missouri? 

**Missouri:** Please do. I know about your publication, and I think it's high time someone gave Sam and Dean the credit they deserve. 

**Marcy:** I agree, it's time the hunting world got a better look at Sam and Dean. They have been our most requested interviewees for years, so we're thrilled that they've finally agreed to be the focus of our first celebrity issue. 

**Missouri** : *nodding* Well, those boys have more reason than most to be wary. There were too many who were all too quick to believe every bad thing they heard about Sam and Dean, and too slow to understand that angels and demons have a way of twisting things around til don't nobody know up from down or right from left. 

**Marcy:** That's probably true. I'd say the tides have turned now, though. Sam and Dean are legends, and we here at Hunter Monthly would like to hear more about what really happened. Maybe you can tell us a little about how you first met the Winchester brothers. 

**Missouri:** *smiling fondly* Goodness, that was a long, long time ago. Dean was a funny looking little fella when I first met him, back when he was around five years old. Sam wasn't even a year old yet. Their daddy came to see me when he started to understand that it weren't no electric fire that took his Mary away from him, and he brought those babies with him. Dean wouldn't talk to me--he wouldn't talk to nobody, back then. And he wouldn't let nobody near little baby Sammy, either. He guarded that baby like it was his own life on the line--never once complained about playing with him, feeding him, changing him. And Sam...his little eyes never left his big brother. If Dean had to leave the room, Sammy went too, or we like to never heard the end of it. Those two never stood a chance when it came to each other. Not a one. 

**Marcy:** So you're saying the fiercely protective instincts the Winchesters have for one another, the kind that would cause a man to sell his soul for just one more year together--those feelings began when the brothers were just children? 

**Missouri:** Oh, honey, those feelings began long before that. Before those boys were ever born, in fact. The angels themselves put two halves of the same soul in those little bodies, after they brought John and Mary together to make sure those bodies got born. Sam and Dean, they never had a choice. That's what most people don't understand. They were created to be together, and they never could have stayed apart. 

**Marcy:** What a beautiful story of love and devotion. Can you tell us about when you first saw Sam and Dean as adults? Were those same traits evident? 

**Missouri:** They were gone from Lawrence for a long time, the both of them. I'd kept tabs on them a bit, of course-it was obvious from the start that there was something special about those boys. It was hard on them to come back home...Dean especially was hurting. He had memories of his momma, memories Sam never got to make. Memories that no little boy should ever have to carry away. And I could see how much it hurt Sam that Dean was hurting, but there wasn't anything anyone could do to help other than distract him. So that's what we did. Sam figured out pretty quick that we needed to work together to keep Dean from falling apart. I don't know what he did when they were on their own, but I know whatever it was, he made Dean happy. 

**Marcy:** Oh, I remember that haunting--it's from the prophecy called Home. It even took place in their childhood home, the place where they were first attacked by Azazel, the yellow-eyed Prince of Hell--is that right? 

**Missouri:** That's right. That was was a real test of my abilities, too. That poltergeist hid itself from me, hid right inside the terrible aura left behind by that night. That poor woman and her babies would have died if it weren't for Sam's Shining. I'm proud of that boy, you know. Not many would have been able to overcome their training and do the sorts of things he did, use their abilities for good the way he tried to. He's a damn good man, and so's his brother. 

**Marcy:** Of course. I don't think anyone doubts that now, after everything they've done. But there will always be questions about those terrible years after Lucifer was released by Sam-- 

**Missouri:** No, ma'am. No _ma'am._ Don't you say that. Don't nobody know the whole truth about what happened that night but Sam, Dean, and a whole lotta demons and angels, but I'll tell you what I do know. 

**Marcy:** I'm very sorry for any slight-- 

**Missouri:** You should be. I'll tell you this: It wasn't Sam and Dean's fault Lucifer walked the Earth. I'd like to see any person in this world or the next stand up to losing half their soul and being pushed and pulled by angels and demons both. Those angels are no better than demons when it comes to getting what they want, and they were bound and determined to start The Great War, just as much as the demons. That's just a fact. 

**Missouri:** And here's another fact for you: Sam was doing what he thought was right. What he thought would end all that nonsense and keep his brother safe for good. So don't you put in your magazine that Sam set Lucifer free. The angels and their lesser brethern were just as responsible as Sam and Dean, and everyone ought to know it. 

_After that emotional story, I felt like it was time to take a break and move our talk in a different direction. At the time, Ms. Mosley had known the Winchester brothers longer than anyone still alive, and I hoped that she might share some of the insights she'd gained about them over the years._

**Did you know? Missouri Mosley's granddaughter Patience shares her gifts, and plans to use them to help hunters, just like her grandmother. In fact, she's already worked with Sam and Dean Winchester on a case!**

**Marcy:** I think it's safe to say that Sam and Dean are considered legends by most hunters. Heroes, larger than life. But we don't know much about them as human beings. What can you tell us about who they really are on a day to day level? 

**Missouri:** Well, you do know how to ask the hard questions! 

At the end of the day, Sam and Dean are just two boys who love each other. Sam loves Dean and Dean loves Sam. That's the definition of their lives. There ain't nothing those boys wouldn't do for each other. They've got a connection that's not like anything I've ever seen, and I don't imagine anyone else has either. Soulmates...that doesn't happen too often, and when it does it's almost always got a higher purpose. Those with a purpose don't survive too long, most times. Sam and Dean beat the odds though. They're still together and they still have each other. 

But I'll tell you a little more about them, just what I've seen. Dean loves to laugh, to smile. He loves to sing, and he takes joy in even the smallest pleasures. And he's Sam's big brother, and he takes that job seriously. If you've ever seen brothers together, you know what I mean. Teasing and poking and prodding of all sorts. When you live in each other's pockets the way those two do, that sort of thing is just going to happen. 

**Missouri:** And they both take a certain amount of pleasure in having that kind of relationship, a certain happiness, even when they might want to kill each other too. 

And Sam. I think we all know Sam's a little quieter, but that doesn't stop him from getting as good as he gets when it comes to Dean, I can promise you that. He's got the biggest heart I've ever known, full of compassion and sorrow and forgiveness--for everyone but himself. Sam's joys are a little more complicated than Dean's, a little less physical, but you know that's why they complement each other so well. Those boys are truly two halves of the same soul, and I've never been sure that God and his angels did them any favors when they made them the way they did. But I don't think Sam and Dean would have it any other way. They're heroes, and they deserve a little peace and happiness. As long as they're happy then I'm not going to judge, and neither are you. 

_That last sentence is accompanied by a hard look, and I find myself nodding along. No, I'm not going to judge the Winchester brothers. They've had enough of that to last a lifetime, and far be it from me to deny them whatever peace they've found._


	3. Signs and Sigils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Useful Signs and Sigils every hunter should have in their arsenal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this page signed by both Misha Collins and Adam Fergus at JIBcon!

**SIGNS AND SIGILS**

As we all know, hunters can't be too careful! Check out these valuable signs and sigils that every hunter should have in their arsenal when fighting angels, demons, or even the occasional human.

**Ward Against Demonic Possession**

As we all know, demonic possession has become much more common in the past decade. Many hunters were able to go their entire careers with only a handful of possession cases. Now, however, hunters need to be on their guard at all times. Not only do the possessed nearly always die in the end, but the demon gains all the knowledge of their victim--an especially dangerous situation for hunters.

Fortunately, there are ways we can protect ourselves. When worn as a charm, this symbol can prevent a demon from entering your body.

Unfortunately, charms can be easily lost or removed, which is why truly dedicated hunters--specialists like the Winchester brothers, for example--can also get the symbol tattooed on their skin for an added layer of protection. While the tattoo loses its potency if it's damaged or broken in any way, It's still a good way to make sure that you remain in control of your body.

Smart hunters also stay ahead of the game by remembering that demons are sensitive to the name of God when said in Latin--Christos. They are unable to control their reaction--their eyes reveal their true nature by turning solid black.

Be careful, and stay safe!

**Devil's Trap**

Of course, with demon possession on the rise, there will come a time in nearly every hunter's career when hunting a demon becomes necessary. This symbol is essential for hunting and trapping demons safely, and for ensuring both your safety and the safety of the demon's victim.

Once drawn on a flat surface, this symbol will trap any demons caught within it. This includes under rugs and carpets, doormats and tablecloths, on the ceiling or the trunk of a car. Sometimes sneaky is best--a smart hunter can trap a demon without ever laying a hand on their victim, or risking further damage to the already traumatized soul trapped within the demon's new body. 

Once the demon is trapped, it won't be able to leave the bounds of the symbol, and their powers will be limited. A skilled hunter can use this symbol to safety interrogate and exorcise any but the most powerful of demons. Salt and holy water will still work on demons trapped within one of these symbols, and are quite useful for interrogations, as demons react violently to even the smallest touch of holy water.

**Angel Banishing Sigil**

Until the Great War, angels were largely regarded as myths. No one had credibly seen one in living memory until the Seals began to fall, and now, despite what we've always wanted to believe, it's clear that angels do not have the best interests of humanity at heart. Therefore protections are in order. 

Unfortunately, angels are nearly impossible to protect against. They can cross both salt and iron, unlike demons, and common wards are useless against them. The only thing that can hurt an angel is a weapon known as an angel blade--a long smooth dagger used by the angels themselves to murder their brethren. These blades are difficult to come by, but there is another option for protection, an Enochian symbol that ejects an angel from it's host and sends the angel back to heaven. It should be noted that, as with demons, angel victims are often dead or severely wounded, and forcibly exorcising an angel can cause the same devastating damage to the host. Still, it's sometimes the only option, as we all know. 

To be effective, the sigil must be drawn with and activated by human blood. If you know you're going to be fighting angels, you can draw them beforehand for activation later--choose your battles well! Many hunters have begun studying Enochian, looking for more weapons to use against them. We'll keep you posted as we learn more. 

**Sam and Dean with a large angel banishing sigil in the background (cosplay re-enactment with close captioning).**

**The Aquarian Star**

The world of hunting is changing, no one can deny that.

One of the most startling changes we've had to deal with is the resurgence of the Men of Letters and their overseas branch the British Men of Letters. From what we know, the American branch of the Men of Letters was wiped out in the 1950s. No one is entirely sure what happened, but it seems that none of the primary members survived. Since membership was passed down from father to son (and presumably daughter, in more modern times), the only two current members are Sam and Dean Winchester. The brothers are not full members, but members in training called Legacies. 

The British Men of Letters suffered no such tragedy, and has seemingly flourished in the intervening decades. So much so that they have come to the US, for purposes not entirely known. 

Earlier this year, many hunters were contacted by this secretive European hunting organization in an attempt to recruit and possibly rebuild the American branch. The consequences of refusing to cooperate were in many cases deadly. The threat seems to have been neutralized for now, but it's still important to keep an eye out for this symbol, and to treat anyone who uses it with extreme caution! 


	4. Hunter's Retreat--By Hunters, For Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full page advertisement for Hunter's Retreat, a full service retirement community for hunters ready to hang up their guns and demon killing knives and spend the next 20 years holed up with their brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up a full brochure for Hunter's Retreat that Jared and Jensen signed at the San Francisco convention (2016, I think?).

_**Hunter's Retreat** _

**For hunters, by hunters.**   
**Your safety and comfort are our primary concerns.**

****

**Our Story**

  
**We've been there!**

  
We know what it's like to need a little privacy so you can enjoy the important things in life. That's why we founded **Hunter's Retreat** \--so that our fellow hunters can have the privacy, safety and comfort we all deserve. We do our very best to ensure that all our clients have a place to hang up their rock salt shotguns and relax when the time comes to pass on the torch to a new generation of hunters. 

**Who We Are**

What we do here at **Hunter's Retreat** is very important to us. We strive to provide the best service possible to ensure the safety, comfort and well being of our guests. With that in mind, we are proud to say that we accept *hunters of every race, belief system, and sexual orientation. 

To ensure maximum comfort and peace of mind to all our customers, **Hunter's Retreat** employs priests/priestesses, holy men/women, and practitioners of many different hunter traditions and religions, including but not limited to: 

  
**Voodoo/Hoodoo**   
**Judaism**   
**Christianity--Catholic and Protestant**   
**Asatru**   
**Druidism**

*For the protection and peace of mind of our guests, we have a strict humans only policy. As a result, we cannot accommodate angel condoms, demon meatsuits, witches, vampires, or werecreatures at this time.

_**Holiday Plans Available--give us a call!** _

**What We Do**

**When the time comes** to hang up your angel blade or demon killing knife, **Hunter's Retreat** is the place to turn. We specialize in safe, secure, isolated properties for hunters to just want to hole up with their brother for a few decades and relax. 

Each Hunter's Retreat property provides the following standard amenities:

  
**Blessed, sanctified ground**   
**Dedicated pyre space for emergency burnings**   
**Choice of carved or painted holy symbols over ever door and window**

**Above or below ground panic room**

Other needs can be discussed and possibly accommodated on a case by case basis. However, we cannot provide summoning circles or curse boxes, as these threaten the safety of our residents.


	5. Sheriff Jody Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Jody Mills talks about meeting Sam and Dean Winchester for the first time--and another old friend as well.

**Sheriff Jody Mills**

**Marcy** : Sheriff Mills, thank you so much for making time to meet with me today. As sheriff of Sioux Falls, I know you have a lot on your plate, especially since I understand you've recently taken on some new responsibilities?

**Sheriff Mills** : It's my pleasure, Marcy. I'm honored to be a part of Sam and Dean's story, however small, and I'll gladly answer any questions I can. Oh, and please call me Jody. The only people who call me sheriff are those I'm putting away! 

_I can't help being immediately put at ease by Sheriff Mills'--Jody's--down to earth humor and charm. It's obvious at a glance that she is both strong and capable, and I can easily understand how Sam and Dean might come to regard her as a surrogate mother._

**Marcy:** Jody, I understand your first meeting with Sam and Dean was far from easy. If you feel comfortable discussing it with us, we'd love to hear from you what happened during that time. 

_Jody takes a deep breath, and already I can see that her eyes are wet as she remembers._

**Jody:** I'm sure everyone knows the basics by now. Lucifer was trying to summon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and wanted to send a message to Sam and Dean. He unleashed a plague on my town, and I'm sorry to say that my son and husband were caught in it's wake. 

**Marcy:** Sam and Dean first approached you on behalf of Bobby Singer, didn't they? A man you'd had a few run-ins with in the past. 

**Jody** : Bobby...

_Jody smiles at Bobby's memory, and I recall the rumors of a relationship between this unlikely couple before his untimely death._

**Jody** : Bobby Singer was the town drunk. So when these two kids showed up demanding that I listen to him about the end of the world...Let's just say I wasn't impressed, even with everything that was going on.

_Jody clears her throat and wipes her eyes, clearly upset by these memories. I'm just about to apologize and move on when she speaks again._

**Jody:** I think all I have to say about that time is that I've never known two men capable of such compassion and empathy. Dean knew what had to be done, and he wasn't afraid to face those facts, but he made it as easy as possible for everyone to deal with. And Sam--Sam refused to give up without a fight. He has always been one to turn over every stone, try any plan, no matter how far-fetched, to try and give those who are grieving a way out. A little peace. 

My world was ripped away from me during those few days. My eyes were opened to what's really out there in the world in the most brutal way, and I have never really felt safe again--except when I was with them. 

_Jody takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders._

**Jody:** I do have another story I'd like to share with you, though. A few years back, Sam and Dean were working a case that we eventually discovered involved the god Chronos. Early in the investigation, the god took Dean, right in front of Sam. Sam had no idea what to do or where to start looking for his brother--he was on the verge of falling apart. So he called me.

And I'll be damned if he didn't pull himself together, find his brother, and kill a god in order to get him back. The two of them worked together to save Dean and kill Chronos, even while they were separated by over fifty years. I've never seen two people love each other more or understand each other so well--or so little. 

Sam and Dean...they're something special, you know? Not even once in a lifetime, because most people will never have what they have. Most people will never meet the other half of their soul. I've never been able to decide if I'm jealous or relieved that I'll never have to go through what they do. They're just something special. 

**Did you know?**

  
**Jody Mills has taken in several young women whose families have been damaged in some way by the supernatural. She, along with Sheriff Donna Hanscum of Stillwater, Minnesota, are offering these young women safety and training as they come to terms with their experiences.**


	6. Amateur Hunters: Help or Hindrance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opinions: Everyone's got one, so let's hear yours!

**Opinions:**

**Everyone's Got One, So Let's Hear Yours!**

**Amateur Hunters--Help or Hindrance?**

Welcome to the Hunter Monthly opinion page! Every month we ask our readers to chime in on topics we feel are important to our community. This month, we're discussing the pros and cons arising from the increasing influx of new, inexperienced hunters. 

**Isaiah** : Well, the fact is, we need new hunters. Not just to replace those who get killed, or who are lucky enough to retire, but also to navigate all the changes that are taking place out there in the rest of the world. A lot of hunters tend to isolate themselves, and that can be just as deadly as an angry werewolf. If you find a new hunter, take 'em under your wing. Teach 'em, learn from 'em. That's the only way to be sure there will always be someone there to fight what needs to be fought. 

**Ian "Thor" Erikson:** I blame all these newbies showing up on those Supernatural books--what do they call them, The Winchester Gospels? There's a few good pointers in there, but for the most part it's trash. And they're getting kids killed, because they read a few books and think they've got what it takes to be a hunter when they've got no business being in our world. Hunting isn't for amateurs who think they know it all because they picked up a 'true hunting' story on Amazon. No one believes the Winchesters did all that. No one could survive everything they've gone through, and that's just fact. If you want to be a hunter, do it the old fashioned way. Learn your lore. Learn how to shoot a gun and a bow and take care of yourself in a knife fight. Otherwise you're just putting us all at risk. 

**Sandra:** Hunting's a dangerous job. It's not something you can do part-time, it's a life commitment. These high schoolers who think they can hunt as a hobby are putting themselves and all the rest of us at risk. None of us want the public finding out how dangerous the world really is, and all these kids are putting us into a very risky position by barging into situations they aren't prepared for. It needs to stop. 

**Casey:** "Saving people, hunting things--the family business." That's what it's all about. That's why I decided to become a hunter. Just because I'm still in school doesn't mean I can't be a hunter. I can take care of myself, and I don't need a bunch of old-timers telling me I can't handle anything that comes at me! 

**Teri Fields:** Let's be real--the hunting community needs new blood! Especially women. We're just as strong and tough as men are--sometimes we're better, in fact. As for the idea we're too young? Please. We're smart and capable. We have computers and smart phones so we don't have to learn the lore. We're the generation that proves you don't have to fight harder, just smarter, and that's got a lot of older hunters running scared. 

**Johnny:** Being a hunter scares the sh*t out of me. But someone's got to do it. My grandfather was saved by a hunter when he was a kid, and I feel like it's on me to repay that debt. So yeah, I'm a newbie but I don't plan on doing anything until I'm ready because I want to do this right. I'm studying my ass off and learning everything I can about hunting and monsters because I want to make my family proud of me and because I don't want to die my first time out. 


	7. The Winchester Gospels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all heard of the Winchester Gospels--get your copy today!

**The Winchester Gospel**

  
Arguably the most important book a hunter can own, the **Winchester Gospel** follows the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester, two brothers who have spent their lives saving people and hunting things. It contains invaluable information on a wide variety of monsters and supernatural creatures as well as a heartwrenching story of love and devotion, of two souls bound together by the angels themselves at God's command. 

And now, it can be yours. 

Prophecy Printing is pleased to offers the **Winchester Gospel** in a wide variety of options, from a beautiful decorative hardcover suitable for display, to a more practical field version that's a perfect resource for active hunters. 

Since the **Winchester Gospels** are still being written, we offer a subscription service that will be updated every two years as new gospels are found. See our website for details! 


	8. Oh, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean waxes lyrical about the third Winchester!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one originally had a lot of pictures in it, but there's just no way to fit them all in.

**Oh, Baby!  
Dean Winchester reminds us**

**that the Winchesters were never,**

**in fact, homeless.**

**Imagine you're standing in a field, or alongside the road. Scrubby grass and gravel, hilly ranchland, and through it all, a black river of sun-baked tarmac.**

**Then you hear it: something is coming, an approaching roar. It sounds like thunder. It sounds like the battlecry of an avenging archangel.**

**It sounds like Armageddon--and if you're a supernatural creature of evil, it just might be.**

**Marcy:** So, Dean. Everyone knows about you and your classic Chevy Impala. Fans of the Winchester Gospels often call her 'the third Winchester'!

**Dean:** *laughing* Do they? Well, I guess they're not wrong. She's the closest thing me and Sam ever had to a home when we were growing up. We spent a lot of nights curled up in the backseat listening to Metallica and Zep while our Dad drove us around in between hunts. She's one of the few things we kept from before we started hunting, which means a lot to me and Sam. 

**Marcy:** I'm sure it does! You've put quite a bit of work into her over the years, I'm sure. 

**Dean:** I've had to rebuild her a few times, but you know--that's one of the things I love about her. She can take a beating and bounce back, purring like a kitten. Hunting is dangerous work, but she takes it like a champ. She's saved me and Sam plenty of times when we needed a quick getaway, or even just a place to stay for the night. 

_For more about Dean and Baby, fast forward to page 18._

**Did you know?**   
**Dean Winchester traveled back in time to the 1970s and convinced his father, John Winchester, to buy the classic Chevy Impala they still use to this day.**

****

**Scrap Impalas Bobby Singer kept for Sam and Dean in case they needed parts, now fallen into disarray after his death.**

**Marcy:** That can't be easy! You and your brother are a bit big for bunking down in a car, even one as roomy as your 'Baby'.

**Dean:** Oh, we manage. You'd be surprised how much room she's got once you're inside. We've spent many a night warm and cozy stretched out on her back seat over the years. 

**Marcy:** As you might know, you've inspired quite a trend in classic cars for other hunters, Many of our readers have expressed curiosity about her specs. 

**Dean:** Now you're talking! She's pretty much all original--Bobby Singer, you remember him? He used to keep an eye out for parts for me, and for my dad too. Sometimes he'd haul whole Impalas to his scrapyard for us.

_Dean's eyes get a little misty as he talks about his father and their friend Bobby Singer. Bobby, a pillar of the hunting community and beloved by all, was tragically murdered by Leviathans released from Purgatory by the angel Castiel._

**Dean:** In fact, his yard was where I rebuilt her after her last accident. I upgraded her just a little--she's got a top of the line V-8 engine now, in a 502 CI big-block--I love when we hit the back roads and I can push her up over 100. But other than that, I've always made sure she's 100% vintage 1967 Chevy Impala.

**Marcy:** I'm sure those aren't the only upgrades you and Sam have made--I caught a glimpse of the trunk earlier and was quite impressed.

**Dean:** Oh, that's all Sam! He definitely got the artistic talent in our family. He put the devil's trap on the hood of the trunk to protect the Colt from a bunch of demons who were tracking us, and it's come in handy a few times since, too. Our dad built the false bottom, and Sam expanded it and added the extra compartments. He's got a real knack for organization--but don't tell him I said that! 

**Marcy:** My lips are sealed! My editor, on the other hand...

To end the interview, Dean gave me a personal tour of the Impala and some of her best features. Make sure you check out all the pictures--Baby is one good looking lady! 

**Sam and Dean demonstrate nights spent in 'the Winchester motel'.**

**"We rock-paper-scissors for the back seat," Sam confides,**

**his dimples peeking out for a charming instant.** **"It's not so bad--she's always been our home."**


	9. Tricks of the Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricks of the Trade: Tried, True, And Something New

**Tricks of the Trade**   
**Tried, True, and Something New**

**Everyone's got 'em.**

Those little secrets passed along by a mentor, or that they found in some dusty old book or stumbled across by accident. Little things that make a hunt a tad bit easier. Sam and Dean Winchester, two of the hunting community's foremost experts, are here to share a few of the things they've picked up over the years. 

**Sam:** Thanks, Marcy. I don't know if I'd call us _experts_...but I'll take it. As you know, demonic possession has been on the rise for the past several years, and it's important to be protected. My brother and I got these matching tattoos years ago, and they've kept either of us from being possessed against our will. 

**Sam and Dean show us the tattoos that help keep them safe.**

**Dean:** I'm not really sure what we have to offer that folks don't already know...since our lives are literally an open book. But on a related note, if you're struggling with an exorcism--if the demon just won't leave--search them for a demon lock. It's a brand, usually--a circle with a line drawn partway through it. Once you break the circle, you should be able to send that son of a bitch straight back to Hell. 

**Sam:** And speaking of exorcisms, recorded exorcisms work. If you're coming up with a lot of demonic cases, pre-record one on your phone just in case. Demons often flee at the mere possibility of being sent back to Hell. That's not ideal, but sometimes it's best case scenario. 

**Dean:** I remember that. How many did we get that time, Sammy? At least fifty. All of 'em straight back to Hell.

**Sam:** All but one. Hopefully that's not a situation anyone will find themselves facing very often. While we're on the subject of Hell--and this is something we discovered while working with The Prophet Kevin, so I'm not sure how well known it might be. But with his help, Dean and I came across a way to see hellhounds a few years back. 

**Dean:** Right. You almost died trying to close the gates of Hell once and for all. Not a happy memory, but maybe it will help someone.

**Sam:** I hope so. Some good should come out of it. Anyway, everyone knows hellhounds are invisible except to the person whose soul they're coming for. But, there's a way to make them visible. Take a pair of glasses and run them through a fire of holy oil. Once they cool, the hellhounds will be visible. 

**Dean:** Ugly bastards. 

**Marcy:** Holy oil...that's difficult to come by. Do you have a local supplier? That would be useful information for a lot of people. 

**Sam:** Uh...usually we just tell Castiel to get us some. He can get to Jerusalem pretty quick, doesn't take more than a minute or two.

**Marcy:** I see! Well, it's not surprising that you two would have access to resources many don't have. But that's the kind of trick that's definitely useful in this trade. As you mentioned people are becoming more familiar with demons. But angels are still a mystery to most of us. What can you share about protecting ourselves from angels?

_**Sam and Dean show us their true faces...** _

**Dean:** Honestly? Run. All of the angels we've met lie, deceive, torture, and maim to get what they want. And not just you as a hunter, but your friends and family as well. If you want to avoid life as an angel condom, just stay away. 

**Sam:** Even the quote 'good angels' aren't human. They don't understand us and have no compunctions about harming humans if their mission calls for it or they want to. And some of the actively hate us. 

**Sam:** The best thing I can suggest, other than getting away as quickly as possible, is to study Enochian. There are wards and sigils that offer a small amount of protection. 

**Dean:** And if you just can't help going toe to toe with one, make sure you have either holy oil for fire, or an angel blade. Nothing else will even scratch their ugly tan trenchcoat. 

_**Angel blades are recognizable by their distinctive shape and glowing silvery sheen.** _

_**No one knows what they are made of, but the metal is deadly to angels.** _

**Sam:** One more thing to remember--if an angel approaches you about being his vessel, make sure you warn your family. Get them out of the area. Angels have chosen bloodlines that amplify their powers, and they are absolutely not above possessing or torturing children in order to convince a parent to agree to be taken over so that their child doesn't suffer. We've seen it happen, and it's a terrible thing. 

**Marcy:** Well, this certainly paints a much bleaker picture of angels than we'd all liked to believe, but it does match with what others have told us. Thank you for sharing your experiences and advice. 

**Dean:** So for those of you back home--keep your angel blade close--don't leave home without it! Study your Enochian, practice your sigils, and brush up on your Latin just in case you run into a pissed off demon or ten. And Sam and I highly recommend getting the anti-possession symbol tattooed on your body somewhere. It's not 100% perfect, but it goes a long way toward providing some peace of mind. 

**Sam:** I agree about the tattoo. Demons are unpredictable by nature, and a possessed hunter can be devastating for the community. What's stored in your head is your most valuable possession, and neither demons nor angels will hesitate to take that knowledge and twist it. 


End file.
